Yume's Kunai Training
Where:Edit yonshi acadamy playground 1 (8/18/12) Who:Edit yume, ryu Learning By Sound:Edit Guest_YumeMoumoku: -falling threw the thunder gate, yume would quickly move to pull the peice of toast that was sticking out of his mouth so that he wouldn't get a face full of toast. hitting the ground hard, yume would let out a groan befor forcing himself to sit up. moving to start brushing himself off he would then move to place the toast back in his mouth to let it hang there as if it where a dog to hanging from a dogs mouth. streaching abit yume would shake his head back and forth letting his silken crimson hair move to hide his face. having just got off of work at the repair shop yume was abit tired but was happy the repair man let yume steal some bread to have himself a breakfeast befor training- AzuresatoRyu: -I had been setting up the training grounds for the last and final day for these sensei-less students. I brushed a dummy off and took a good look at it, tilting my head. It did resemmble togg-kun in a very obvious way.-..Aaya.. how interesting to be using a dummy like this. I have never seen it before the start of these three days... Guest_YumeMoumoku: -wondering aimlessly around, yume would finaly deside to just sit down. not really being aware that any one was around him, he would sit and nibble on his toast happily. pausing for a moment he would move to slide his puppet bag off his back to use it as something to rest against while he ate- AzuresatoRyu: -I flinched, hearing the shuffle of some clotheing and turned only to see a student had already arrived. Had I really not listened to the clash of thunder? Perhaps I was getting far too used to it.-.....-I shook my head and moved toward him.-..yume-kun! welcome!~..back for another days trainng? Guest_YumeMoumoku: -hearing ryu's voice, yume's head would instently look up at her with his slice of toast sticking out of his mouth. moving his right hand up he would wave at her, a cute look resting on his face as he seem to smile (like this :3 ) though the toast would seem as if that would make it hard and he managed to do so perfectly with the toast still sticking out of his mouth- AzuresatoRyu: -I stared at the face and I let out a warm chuckle-..Aayaa..finish your breakfast and then we'll get started okay yume?...-I was unsure what I could really do with the boy as he could not see. He was not my usual student.-....hmn... I'll wait. Guest_YumeMoumoku: -nodding his head lightly, yume would seem to inhale his toast. polishing it off it what would seem to be a record time he would then slowly move to pull himself up and dust himself off- ready -he would seem to giggle abit befor tilting his head abit to the side- AzuresatoRyu: -I smirked having not had any time to see him chow it down. I thought that was for the best. not something I wished to see.-....Alrighty. so then. show me what you learned yesterdayhmn?...-I offered him the kunai, even taking his hand to set it on his palm.- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -feeling her move to place a kunai into his hand he would move threw the different ways to hold it. making sure that she could see him doing so, once done he would smile- thats about it -he would say with abit of a frown- AzuresatoRyu: -I moved to him and held out a hand in order to help him with the right way to hold the projectile weapon we'd been working with for the past two days.-....Here, then here... you can switch to this too in the blink of an eye if you work hard enough.... Guest_YumeMoumoku: -feeling her move his hand to another way to hold it he would smile, as his mind would seem to instently store it into memorie- yes lady ryu -feeling the cool object in his hand, he would move to run his thumb lightly along it befor moving it to place it close to his face so that he could better see it. taking in the leaf shaped weopen, yume would smile more. it wasn't his first choice in tools he prefured something like swords or staffs that he could better controle and use as his own extension of his body, but yume always took what he could get never really knowing when he would need it- AzuresatoRyu: -I smiled happily at the boy and moved away watching him work with his hands.-..Well done well done...-I wondered what I would do to help him with his throw. In truth I had thrown many kunai with my eyes closed as an exercise for body my senses and my body but I wondered if he could do much of anything else..-....mm.... Guest_YumeMoumoku: -hearing that he had done good yume would smile happily, befor moving to lower the weopen back to hold it out befor him- now what -he would ask in a gental whisper, as he was growing curiose as to what she would have him do next- AzuresatoRyu: -I tapped my chin listening around myself. the gras made no sound, far too short to russle from the gusts. I watched the dummy for a moments lapse before I headed toward it and stood beside it.-...yume, can you hear this? -I knocked against its hardened wood.- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -as he heard the nock against the wood his head would seem to instently snap in that direction. though he couldn't see his eyes seem to be fixed on what ever made that sound, turning his whole body to face it his focus would seem to be drawn to that sound and only that sound, nodding his head lightly as he heard ryu's voice he would then turn to look directly from where her voice came from- ya i can hear it -he would say in his wisper- AzuresatoRyu: -I nodded, my smile began to grow.-....mm..-I had gotten an idea. I wondered why I hadn't come up with it earlier on.-...yume. -I patted the side of the dummy- Throw it here. Guest_YumeMoumoku: -hearing the patting sound, yume would seem to tilt his head to the side abit. turning the kunai inward as if tucking it under his arm, he would then slide his foot back into an attack stance. tilting his head to the other side a smile would move across his face, as long as he could hear it he knew where it was. in the 4 years of him wondering around aimlessly he had to learn to throw rocks at things that he heard or thought where a danger to himself it was his only real means of protection. drawling in a deep breath he would let it go in a slow steady almost unheard breath. closing his eyes he would lissen in more to the patting sound befor seeming to jolt his arms forward in a strangly graceful manner, just as his arms straighten out befor him he would reliese the kunai sending it tords the sound with a good amount of speed and strienght behind it.- AzuresatoRyu: -I watched the kunai soar and bounce against the dummy. the speed was not quite enough nor the strength to get the kunai into the body of it.- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -as he heard the kunai hit he would pull himself up to straighten himself out befor smiling happily- i do good? -he would ask befor moving to scratch at the back of his head not sure if he had hit his target or not, all he knew was that it hit something but not sure if it was the dummie- AzuresatoRyu: -I laughed and shook myself but smirked-...not yet!~ we'll try it again dear. -I strolled over to the boy and handed him another kunai, stepping back quickly to be at the dummy- try hard and a little faster. Guest_YumeMoumoku: -frowning abit he would nod befor taking the kunai once more in his hand. falling back into his stance he would seem to tuck it once more under his left arm, yume knew his throwing method was abit odd but it was the most comfterable way to threw them almost like he was throwing needles or something of the sort. drawling in another breath he would wait patiently for the sound he would need to even start to throw-Guest_YumeMoumoku: *throw AzuresatoRyu: -I tapped the dummy imemdiately once I was ready for him to begin.- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -hearing the tapping noise yume would seem to get a chesher cat like smile on his face. tilting his head once more to the side as if lissening, he would draw himself in to the sound. visualizing where the sound was he would seem to draw a complete mental image of it. lifting his front foot up he would seem to stomp it down onto the ground that felt cool under his bare feet, as he did his right hand would jolt out from under his left arm with the blade. flicking his wrist in a hard fast motion he would seem to have thrown all his strength into the blade as he reliased it. hearing the sweet sound of it wizzing threw the air yume would seem to tilt his head once more to the side, after a secound he would seem to hear it hit hard into what ever ryu was having him throw them at. weather the weopen stuck in or not he wasn't sure but he knew he hit it hard the loud thumping noise was his give away- AzuresatoRyu: -I watched the kunai make its mark just below the abdomen. I tilted my head and I let out a happy laughter-..Aayaa.. wow!~...you did good! try again!!~ Guest_YumeMoumoku: -hearing her complement he would seem to let out a cute giggle, befor moving to wait for another kunai to be placed in his hand. he was so happy he had done it that he would seem to look bak in the 4 years he was living on his own and all the times he would have to throw random things to try and send a warnign to chace away any big animals that might try and eat him- AzuresatoRyu: -I rose a brow and smirked brightly.-..feel beside you, i left about four kunai. use another. Guest_YumeMoumoku: -hearing her yume would smile brightly befor moving to lower himself to the ground picking up a few he would seem to place them in random places on himself. falling once more into his attack stance he would tuck the kunai once more under his left arm as he awaited for his trigger sound- AzuresatoRyu: -I slapped the dummy- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -hearing the sound yume would smile once more. lifting his foot up he would jerk his whole body forward, as he did the kunai that rested in his right hand would jolt out from under his left arm to send it flying threw the air with a great amount of strenght and speed. hearing the wizzing noise yume would pull himself up and giggle quitely befor hearing the thunk noise of it hitting its target- AzuresatoRyu: -I smirked and nodded, the kunai had hit just at the sternum.-..good...good! take a break.. Guest_YumeMoumoku: -hearing her tell him to take a break yume would smile more as it would seem that he had hit his target. doing a happy wiggle dance he would seem to turn his head back, though he was no where near looking to where his puppet bag was he would call out to it- i did it oka -he would smile more though he knew his puppet wasn't going to talk back to him but he had already grown the bad habbit of talking to his puppet as if it where a person-... -taking all the kunai he had placed on himself he would go to put them back befor moving to try and find his puppet bag. unable to find it yume would let out a groan in frustraition- oka where did you go -he would seem to call out to his puppet as if it would call back to him-..... -after wondering around aimlessly looking for his puppet for a bit he would seem to trip over something hard and cloth covered. letting out a yelp like sound yume would stumble over it to land on his face. letting out a groan yume would slowly pull himself up to rub at his face befor reaching out to feel what had found its way infront of him. feeling that it was his puppet bag yume would seem to let out a giggle- you got me oka good job -he would giggle once more befor moving to pull himself up and dust himself off befor moving to pick up his puppet bag and place it back on his back-.....-moving toward the thunder god gate yume would pause befor calling out to lady ryu in thanks for taking her time to teach him. bowing his head lightly as if to bow to here he would then step threw the gate-